


Stammi Vicino: Deseando Amar

by PajaritodeAgua



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Amor - Freeform, Canon, Drama, Fantasia, Lirios, hanahaki, stammi vicino
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:21:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26235565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PajaritodeAgua/pseuds/PajaritodeAgua
Summary: Víctor deseaba amar. Y nunca dejaría de preguntarse si existía alguien capaz de devolverle el amor, y la vida. Víctor deseaba amar, y Stammi Vicino fue la última chispa de esperanza encendiéndose en medio del hielo.Imagen de portada creada por: Trébol_queen
Kudos: 3





	Stammi Vicino: Deseando Amar

  
  
  


Deseas amar. Y nunca dejarás de preguntarte si existe alguien capaz de devolverte el amor y la vida. 

Es cuando entras a la pista de patinaje que puedes expresar todo eso que en silencio te angustia, puesto que allí, danzando sobre el hielo, has encontrado una manera, la única, en la que aún puedes experimentar —recordar, añorar— ese sentimiento llamado amor. Es la chispa de esperanza que se niega a morir. 

Diez años antes, te arrancaron el amor de raíz. 

Tenías diecisiete años cuando el amor floreció por primera y única vez. Floreció sembrando bulbos que te asfixiaban porque se instalaron en tus pulmones, tallos frondosos que te ahogaban porque poco a poco colmaban tus vías respiratorias, te arrebataron la voz con pétalos de lirio blanco que se acumulaban en tu garganta y que luego vomitabas dolorosamente. 

Lirios blancos, puros y aromáticos, la hermosa flor que era también una sentencia de muerte. 

Diez años antes, el amor floreció como un ramillete envenenado que te condenaba a morir. 

Y estabas dispuesto a morir junto a tus sentimientos, pero tu familia no te lo permitió. Fuiste sometido a esa operación que arrancó los lirios y extirpó tu amor. Nunca pudiste perdonarlos por haberte condenado a vivir una vida sin amor, porque morías, morías de una muerte lenta que dejaba cicatrices que nadie podía ver. 

Por mucho tiempo, Víctor, te preguntaste si los sentimientos que te arrancaron de raíz, algún día, podrían volver a crecer, y aunque con el paso del tiempo el pesimismo iba ganando terreno, la esperanza se negaba a morir y la pequeña chispa que guardabas en tu alma estallaba en el hielo, en programas que expresaban tu desesperación y tu deseo incumplido de amar con fuerza y consumirte en el fuego de ese amor.

Pero los años pasaban, tu fe menguaba y con ella también tu inspiración. Cuando pensaste que ya nada podría salvarte de la penumbra de una vida vacía,  « Stammi Vicino » nació como un grito desesperado, como la última chispa de esperanza encendiéndose en medio del hielo. 

La voz que lloraba y se lamentaba en medio de la noche era la voz de tu propia soledad, la voz del frío que sentías el ser abandonado por la calidez del sentimiento llamado amor. 

Anhelabas volver a experimentarlo, pero al mismo tiempo, la rabia de ver a otros disfrutando de aquello que te había sido negado te hacía desear destruir a los amantes apasionados. 

Si pudiera existir esa persona que te devolviera el aroma a lirios blancos, la esperanza tendría por nombre eternidad. 

Y tenías miedo, un miedo insondable de que esa persona no existiera o nunca llegara… pero aún así la llamabas con vehemencia en medio de tu danza. 

Necesitabas amar, necesitabas vivir. 

Necesitabas que tu corazón se sincronizara con otro latir. 

Necesitabas de esa persona capaz de verte a ti, no al patinador que carga el peso de las medallas, del oro, sino al hombre desesperado por estrechar otros brazos y enredarse en otras piernas, por dar color y luz a una vida monocromática. 

Necesitabas de esa persona que, viéndote sin máscaras, desnudo, decidiera quedarse a tu lado y nunca marcharse, necesitabas de la persona que te hiciera sentir vivo y te ayudara a recobrar más de un significado de la palabra amor. 

« Stammi Vicino » era el último grito antes de que la chispa se extinguiera. 

Y te preguntabas, Víctor, si alguien podría devolverte los lirios.

Deseas amar. Y allí, en medio de la pista, te preguntas por última vez si acaso existe alguien capaz de devolverte el amor y la vida. 


End file.
